With increasing popularization of portable wireless terminals all over the world, terminals having various functions and designs to satisfy consumer tastes have been placed on the market. Various kinds of portable terminals, including bar type terminals, flip type terminals and flip-up type terminals, have been developed. In recent years, folder type terminals and slide type terminals have been developed and widely used. In the slide type terminals, a slide body slides on a main body by a predetermined distance in the longitudinal direction of the terminal, thereby achieving the opening operation of the slide type terminal. A user may push and pull the slide body, thereby achieving more convenient use of the slide type terminal. Consequently, it may be possible to reduce the size of the slide type terminal while providing a display having a size similar to that of the folder type terminal, and therefore, the slide type terminal is preferred as a high-quality product. Slide type terminals adopt an automatic sliding structure in which, once the slide body is pushed a predetermined distance or more, the slide body automatically moves a desired distance. Various kinds of hinge apparatuses have been developed to implement such an automatic sliding structure. Further, various kinds of hinge apparatuses adapted for a variety of terminals have been continuously developed.